My Voice
My Voice (僕の声) is the name of a single by Rhythmic Toy World. The song was used as the first opening for the fourth season of the Yowamushi Pedal anime from episodes 1 through 12. Tracks :1. My Voice (僕の声) :2. LIFE :3. My Voice (Off Vocal) :4. LIFE (Off Vocal) My Voice English= Coming Soon... |-| Rōmaji= "Matteta'n da yo" Kikoeta koe mukau hougaku he Hashiri tsuzukeru Boku ni shika dekinai koto Hitotsu dake demo attara Tsuyoku nareru no kana? Fumidasenai riyuu wo Naraberu jibun ga kirai da Isshou bun kaketa yume wa mada haruka saki de Sore demo mae wa muketeru Ganbare ikiru hito kimi wa yowasa kakusanai hito hontou wa tsuyoi hito Ganbare ikiru hito kimi wa dareka wo omoeru hito hontou wa tsuyoi hito Nando demo nando demo Maketa jibun ga tsuyosa ni kawatteku "Matteta'n da yo" Kikoeta koe mukau hougaku he Hashiri tsuzukeru Dareka ni mitomete hoshikute Demo wakatta you na kao mo saretaku nakute Fukiyou sugiru no wa wakatteru Demo "jibun" wa "dareka" ni yuzurenai Haruka saki ga mirai nara sonna no iranai Tada kono toki wo moyasu dake Ganbare ikiru hito kimi wo warai tobasu yatsura wo warai tobashite ikou Ganbare ikiru hito "kyou" wa "ashita" wo kaeru kibou furu SUPIIDO de ikou Moshi kimi ga kimi jishin ni make sou ni natte tasuke wo yobu nara Dokomademo todokeru yo ike boku no koe kimi yo ganbare Yaritakunai nara yaranakute ii yo Nigedashitai nara nigedashite ii yo Demo kimi wa sore wo erabanai hontou ni tsuyoi hito Dokomade ikeru kana? Konna boku ni mo dekiru kana? Ashita wo mukae utsu Sonna kaishin no ichigeki wo Ganbare ikiru hito kimi wa yowasa kakusanai hito hontou wa tsuyoi hito Ganbare ikiru hito kimi wa dareka wo omoeru hito hontou wa tsuyoi hito Ame no hi mo kaze no hi mo Makenai you na manazashi wo motteru "Matteta'n da yo" Kikoeta koe mukau hougaku he Hashiri tsuzukeru transliteration credit |-| Japanese= 「待ってたんだよ」 聴こえた声　向かう方角へ 走り続ける 僕にしか出来ない事 一つだけでもあったら 強くなれるのかな？ 踏み出せない理由を 並べる自分が嫌いだ 一生分かけた夢はまだ遥か先で それでも前は向けてる 頑張れ生きる人　君は弱さ隠さない人　本当は強い人 頑張れ生きる人　君は誰かを思える人　本当は強い人 何度でも何度でも 負けた自分が強さに変わってく 「待ってたんだよ」 聴こえた声　向かう方角へ 走り続ける 誰かに認めて欲しくて でも分かったような顔もされたくなくて 不器用すぎるのは分かってる でも“自分”は“誰か”に譲れない 遥か先が未来ならそんなのいらない ただこの時を燃やすだけ 頑張れ生きる人　君を笑い飛ばす奴らを笑い飛ばしていこう 頑張れ生きる人　“今日”は“明日”を変える希望　フルスピードで行こう もし君が君自身に負けそうになって助けを呼ぶなら どこまでも届けるよ　行け僕の声　君よ頑張れ やりたくないならやらなくていいよ 逃げ出したいなら逃げ出していいよ でも君はそれを選ばない　本当に強い人 どこまで行けるかな？ こんな僕にもできるかな？ 明日を迎え撃つ そんな会心の一撃を 頑張れ生きる人　君は弱さ隠さない人　本当は強い人 頑張れ生きる人　君は誰かを思える人　本当は強い人 雨の日も風の日も 負けないような眼差しを持ってる 「待ってたんだよ」 聴こえた声　向かう方角へ 走り続ける Videos ---- LIFE English= Coming Soon... |-| Rōmaji= hibi wa appu&daun narase onrii wan La La La raibu&raibu de feisu to feisu jinsei shijou saikou no suteiji e hai eesu nokkatte tsugi no machi made ikou jitsu wo yuu to aimu a peipaa doraibaa minaminasama hontou ni kansha desu yuube no bakuon ga kyou wo irodotteiru yodare nante tarenagashi de ii jan nechigae nagara sakkyoku yume to ka risou tte yatsu wa sa amasa hikaeme de nigaku kewashikute Yeah! Yeah!! soredemo Yeah! Yeah!! kikoeru mina no koe ga sa boku wo hashiraseru Yeah! Yeah!! doko ni mo Yeah! Yeah! nai kara konna hibi demo shiawase kanjichau mon desu hikidashi mo genkai desu nounai NO!! hasseichuu yoin nante kurau shimekiri monsutaa sakushi dokoro ka bakushi doushite utatterun daro? riyuu mo kotae mo hontou wa shitteiru Yeah! Yeah!! kokoro ga Yeah! Yeah!! sakebu yo mina no egao ga hontou ni suki da to Yeah! Yeah!! utaeba Yeah! Yeah!! waraeru tsumannai koto nara gomibako ni sutete sayonara Yeah! Yeah!! kore kara Yeah! Yeah!! deaeru mina no mirai to tomo ni arukitai Yeah! Yeah!! koko kara Yeah! Yeah!! hajimaru boku no mirai wo tomo ni arukitai Yeah! Yeah!! saigo wa Yeah! Yeah!! yappari mina no egao ga boku wo hashiraseru Yeah! Yeah!! itsu made mo Yeah! Yeah!! waratte kyou mo ashita mo boku wa utatteikun darou transliteration credit |-| Japanese= 日々はアップ＆ダウン　鳴らせオンリーワン La La La　ライブ＆ライブでフェイスtoフェイス 人生史上最高のステージへ ハイエース乗っかって次の街まで行こう 実を言うとアイムアペーパードライバー 皆々様本当に感謝です 昨夜の爆音が今日を彩っている ヨダレなんて垂れ流しでいいじゃん 寝違えながら作曲 夢とか理想ってやつはさ 甘さ控えめで苦く険しくて Yeah！ Yeah！！　それでも Yeah！ Yeah！！　聴こえる 皆の声がさ僕を走らせる Yeah！ Yeah！！　どこにも Yeah！ Yeah！！　無いから こんな日々でも幸せ感じちゃうもんです 引き出しも限界です　脳内 NO！！　発生中 余韻なんて喰らう締め切りモンスター 作詞どころか爆死 どうして歌ってるんだろ？ 理由も答えも本当は知っている Yeah！ Yeah！！　心が Yeah！ Yeah！！　叫ぶよ 皆の笑顔が本当に好きだと Yeah！ Yeah！！　歌えば Yeah！ Yeah！！　笑える つまんないことならゴミ箱に捨ててサヨナラ Yeah！ Yeah！！　これから Yeah！ Yeah！！　出会える 皆の未来と共に歩きたい Yeah！ Yeah！！　ここから Yeah！ Yeah！！　始まる 僕の未来を共に歩きたい Yeah！ Yeah！！　最後は Yeah！ Yeah！！　やっぱり 皆の笑顔が僕を走らせる Yeah！ Yeah！！　いつまでも Yeah！ Yeah！！　笑って 今日も明日も僕は歌っていくんだろう Videos Category:OP